


Подарок

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: На предложение пойти нахер Найто, как обычно, не реагирует
Relationships: Byakuran/Naito Longchamp
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 2
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Подарок

На предложение пойти нахер Найто, как обычно, не реагирует. Его улыбка не тускнеет.

— Подумать только, даже ты кому-то даришь подарки!

Он садится на угол стола, закидывает ногу на ногу, его кожаные брюки скрипят. Бьякуран снова опускает глаза и теперь видит только его беспокойные пальцы, ощупывающие край столешницы.

— Представь себе.

Найто слишком много, чтобы его игнорировать — но недостаточно, чтобы почувствовать раздражение от его присутствия. Он молчит и, вероятно, наблюдает.

Уголки красной в золотую ёлочку упаковочной бумаги снова не сходятся в центре. Бьякуран вздыхает и разворачивает лист — осторожно, чтоб не остался залом.  
— А кому это? — спрашивает Найто.

Коробка на вид совершенно невзрачная, чисто белая. Бьякуран написал на ней «С Рождеством!», но это общие слова. Подарок может предназначаться кому угодно. Хотя конечно, лежащий на столе бант — легкомысленного розового цвета и в блестку — мог бы навести на определённые мысли, но Найто в целом не очень наблюдателен.

Бьякуран смотрит на проигравшую в неравной битве упаковочную бумагу и берет новый, уже четвертый лист. Хорошо, что он учел свои слабые места и запасся заранее.

Печатать на клавиатуре или драться для него гораздо проще, чем складывать бумагу точно по схеме.

Найто шумно вздыхает и наклоняется, его волосы соскальзывают с плеч и мажут кончиками по столу.

— Можно, я помогу?

— А ты умеешь? — вскидывает брови Бьякуран, но прежде, чем он спохватывается, Найто мягко забирает у него и коробку, и лист.

— Пантера жутко злится, когда подарок завернут не идеально. А когда она злится, она не говорит об этом, нет. Она швыряет нож вам в голову.

Бумага в его руках шуршит и хрустит.

— Это хорошо, что она любит аккуратность, конечно. Я так не умею. Но она же не может упаковать подарки для самой себя, а?

Найто аккуратно сгибает лист так, что бумага как будто сама собой принимает нужную форму. Ни одного лишнего залома, уголки ровно в центре и загнуты точно по высоте коробки.

— Клей есть?

Бьякуран давит вздох и молча подает клеевой карандаш. Ему интересно, он заглядывает Найто в лицо — и видит слегка приподнятые брови и плотно сжатые губы. Найто старается, но без особого напряга. Он заканчивает заклеивать уголки, еще раз с силой проводит по бумаге ладонью и кладет коробку на стол. 

— Готово. Ну так, для кого стараешься?

Бьякуран молча мажет бант клеем. Можно было, кстати, обвязать лентой, но ему лень возиться. Кто ж знал, что в Найто внезапно обнаружатся доселе скрытые способности к оригами.

— Попробуй угадать, — говорит он.

Найто фыркает.

— Я тебе что, Шерлок? Я не знаю, что это, и на коробке ничего толком не написано. Кстати, это ты сам написал?

Бьякуран вынужден смириться с фактом, что за время отношений Найто даже не попытался запомнить его почерк.

— Это кому-то, кто знает японский, — тем временем рассуждает Найто. — Вообще-то я могу вспомнить кучу народу, кто его хоть немного, да учил. Но раз ты поздравляешь на нём — он родной. Кто-то из Японии, кто тебе близок…

Бьякуран буквально по его голосу слышит, что он в своих умозаключениях свернул не туда.

— О-о, — Найто хихикает, — надеюсь, это не мне. Я заслужил чего-то лучшего, чем розовый бантик.

— Да? А по-моему, он нормальный.

— Он розовый.

— Адресату подойдет. — Бьякуран закрывает клей и выпрямляется, рассматривая коробку. Она выглядит поразительно аккуратно, хоть сейчас фотографируй на какую-нибудь рождественскую открытку. — Адресат — не ты, можешь думать дальше.

Найто соскальзывает со стола, потягивается, хрустя суставами.

— Да ну его, влом.

Бьякуран косится на него, чтоб посмотреть, как он гнёт спину, как его волосы беспорядочно рассыпаются по плечам.

Потом снова переводит взгляд на коробку.

Если честно, он никогда еще не позволял никому помогать с подарком для Блюбелл. В этом мире, где она — не калека, а многообещающая юная спортсменка, между ними не такая уж и тесная связь. Редкие звонки и переписка, подарки на Рождество. Бьякурана никто не заставляет делать Блюбелл подарки, порой ему кажется: перестань он их присылать — она не удивится. Блюбелл ведь уже знает, что он умеет отбрасывать хвосты быстрее, чем ящерица. Но Бьякуран всё равно присылает ей что-нибудь небольшое, милое и по возможности полезное. Просто так, примерно по той же причине, по которой он не сгоняет Найто со своего стола.

Интересно, Блюбелл заметит разницу?

Ей понравится?


End file.
